Love is Complicated
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Emma and Snow Return they bring Mulan and Aurora with them. Regina and Emma are dating but Aurora has a crush on Emma. Which makes Regina jealous and Mulan has a crush on Aurora and asks for Emma's help in winning her heart. But Regina thinks both Mulan and Aurora are trying to steal Emma from her. What will happen? Find out and please review.
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon a Time characters

Love is Complicated

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Regina was in her house trying to find a way to bring back Emma and Snow. Emma Swan was Regina's true love and they began dating shortly after when Henry got trapped underground. At first it was hard for Regina was worried that Emma was trying to take Henry, Emma's biological son that she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. Instead she finally realized that Emma only wanted to make sure Henry was safe. Now that they worked out their differences Regina found herself falling hard for the blonde. Then tragedy struck when the curse got broken. Regina was the Evil Queen from Snow White and cast an evil curse that trapped all Fairy Tale characters in the small town of Story Brooke, Maine. They all lost their memories and didn't know who they were and Regina tried to make them all as miserable as possible. That was until Emma Swan came to town. When Emma reawakened Regina's heart everything just fell into place. But when the curse broke Rumplestilskin or Mr. Gold as he was once called unleashed a horrible creature known as the Wraith an evil being that marks it's victims and steals their souls. He sent the Wraith after Regina out of revenge for lying about his true love being dead and keeping her prisoner for 28 years. Yet once Belle made him realize his mistake he tried to help bring Emma and Snow back. When the Wraith came after Regina they were trying to send it back to Fairy Tale land thinking since the place was destroyed it would send the creature to oblivion. Instead they couldn't make it work until Emma touched Regina's arm and the magic hat they were using began to spin forming a portal. The Wraith launched itself at Regina and Emma pushed her out of the way falling into the portal. Snow followed for she did not want to lose her daughter again. Then they both disappeared and Regina was heartbroken. Now she was working like crazy trying to bring Emma and Snow home. Suddenly Regina felt a huge force appear throughout the halls. Something was coming something big. Closing her book she ran outside toward the town square. David or Prince Charming as he was called and Henry were standing by the statue. "Did you feel it too?" Charming asked her. Regina nodded and soon the whole town came to the square. The wind began to spin fast as the sky darkened. Lightning flashed in the sky as a dark purple portal appeared. Everyone began to panic as the wind got stronger and stronger. Just then four figures were flown out of the portal and onto the ground. One was a Chinese lady holding a sword and looking confused. The other figure was a strawberry blonde girl wearing a tiara and a princess dress. A dark haired beauty carrying a bow and arrow was another and the last was a blonde wearing a red leather jacket. "Snow, Emma you are back", Charming called happily. He ran over to his wife and daughter and embraced them both. He kissed Snow passionately on the lips and gave Emma a massive bear hug.

"Emma", Henry called as he ran into her arms.

"Hey kid I missed you too", Emma said as a tear fell from her face. Then her attention went towards Regina as the brunette embraced her.

"Oh Emma, my sweet Emma you came back to us", she said happily.

"I always do", she said. Then the others noticed the two strangers and question soon came. "Everyone allow me to introduce Mulan and Aurora", Emma said. The two girls smiled and Aurora curtsied. After the introductions Mulan walked over to Emma.

"Is this where you and Snow came from?" she asked.

"Yes but don't worry you will be perfectly safe I will take you to a place where you can rest in a bed and eat some good food", Emma assured her.

"Okay I trust you", Mulan said with a small smile.

"This place is filled with magic", Aurora exclaimed. "So, Emma when do we get the grand tour?" she asked shyly while batting her eyes. Regina's nostrils flared for she did not like the way this stranger was eyeing her Emma. But she remained calm for there was no reason to start a fight when Emma just got back.

"I promise to show you guys soon but right now I am tired so allow me to welcome you to Story Brooke", Emma said. She led them to Granny's Diner and Mulan as well as Aurora were amazed by the magical items. Emma asked Ruby to help make her new friends comfortable until she returned. Ruby agreed and led the two girls away but Aurora kissed Emma's cheek and bid her a goodnight. Now Regina's face went red as she stared daggers into Aurora's back. When she got alone with Emma they were going to have a serious talk. Snow went home with Charming and Henry stayed with Red for he wanted to help her with their guests. Regina led Emma to her house and wanted to talk to the blonde about Aurora. "I missed you so much Regina", Emma said as she kissed her beloved's lips. When Emma kissed her the need to talk about Aurora vanished from Regina's mind. It had been a long time since she felt Emma's touch and wanted no needed the blonde right now.

"Show me how much you missed me my darling", Regina said seductively as she pulled the blonde upstairs. They would talk about Aurora later but right now Regina wanted to make love to Emma and welcome her home in a proper way, even if it took all night to do it.

Author's Note: Don't worry you will get to read about their night together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. A Night of Passion

Chapter 2: A Night of Passion

Regina pulled Emma into the bedroom. She pushed her up against the wall, tearing off Emma's shirt and kissing her hungrily. Their tongues entering each other's mouths as they both moaned with pleasure. Sliding her hands down Emma's waist she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Then lifting her finger and pulling Emma's underwear aside her stuck her finger into Emma's clit. Emma let out a moan into Regina's mouth but the brunette held her tight. With her free hand she traveled up to Emma's bra and pulled it off. Then began to squeeze her left breast causing the blonde to squirm and Emma finally broke free of the kiss. Pushing Regina onto the bed and pulled her shirt off. Pinning her hands above her head Emma ripped off Regina's bra with her teeth. Sending a trail of hot wet kisses along her neckline causing Regina to pant very heavily and Emma began to nip at Regina's breasts. Moaning out Emma's name as Emma lick her breast and gently bit into her nibble making Regina scream with pleasure.

"Harder", Regina shouted as Emma went on down to her stomach. Licking and sucking as much skin as she could causing Regina to get very wet very fast. She slid down and began licking in between Regina's legs causing the brunette to pant as her body sweated from the pleasure. Finally Regina had enough and pounced on the blonde and with a quick motion grabbed some handcuffs out of a drawer. Then handcuffed Emma's hands above her head as Regina slid off. Pulling off Emma's underwear she handcuffed her ankles to the opposite sides of the bed.

"Hey no fair Regina why do I always have to be handcuffed", Emma cried as she tried to wiggle out.

"Because my dear we both know you enjoy it", Regina said slyly. "Now wait here I am going to go get some things", Regina said with a wink. She bent down and kissed Emma's lips as she went out the door. Within a few minutes Regina returned with whip cream and some chocolate syrup. Then she went to her closet and got out some toys to play with. "Emma Swan you have been a very bad girl and I am going to have to teach you a lesson", Regina said with a smirk. She held out close pins and got on top of Emma. Then she latched them onto Emma's breasts as Emma screamed out in pain. The blonde squirmed but it was no use as Regina watched in amusement as her beloved squirmed under her.

"Come on Regina that's enough", Emma whimpered.

"Okay dear here is something else you might enjoy", Regina said smugly. Picking up a long pink dildo she placed it in Emma's mouth making the blonde suck on it while Regina squeezed her breasts. "You have no idea how much I missed your touch Emma", Regina said pulling the thing out of Emma's mouth. She sprayed the whip cream on the blonde's breasts and in between her legs. Within moments the whipped cream was gone as Regina poured the chocolate syrup around Emma's neck.

"Man Regina this is great", Emma said as Regina licked off the last trace of chocolate syrup.

"Come my dear we both need a bath", Regina said and undid the cuffs. They made their way into a hot shower as Emma scrubbed Regina's back. Regina could feel Emma's hard nipples on her. She turned to face her beloved and was welcomed with a deep kiss as the hot water ran down their naked bodies. Finally they got out as Emma carried Regina back to bed. They only wore some night shirts as Emma pulled Regina close.

"I missed you too", Emma said softly kissing Regina's forehead.

"The next time you go off to some magic land without me. I swear I will tie you to our bed and never let you go", Regina said as she held Emma tight. "Do you have any idea the hell I gone through without you", she said with a sniff. She wanted to just make love to Emma but Regina was so worried about her beloved Swan. When Emma vanished every bad thing that could happen entered Regina's mind. But now that Emma was back she was hell bent on keeping her White Knight safe.

"I am sorry I scared you but I was perfectly safe", Emma assured. "My mom and Mulan were there to help me out. Not to mention Aurora was there to help in some ways", Emma said.

"How did she help you?" Regina asked as her body stiffened.

"Well just talking mostly it helped me stay focused so I could get back to you and Henry", Emma assured.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you", Regina said trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Trust me my Queen my heart belongs only to you and no other princess or person could turn my head", Emma vowed as she kissed Regina's lips.

"What about that Mulan woman she seemed pretty cozy with you", Regina said sharply.

"I love you Regina and no one will take me from you", Emma promised.

"Okay I love you too my Swan now come here and let's go to sleep", Regina instructed as she pulled Emma closer. Then the two women fell into a deep sleep as thoughts of them being together entered their heads. Their dreams carried them off and they fell asleep wearing smiles on their faces.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	3. A Friend's Request

Chapter 3: A Friend's Request

The next morning Emma awoke with a groan as she found herself tangled in sheets. Regina's arms were wrapped around her waist in a protective hold as her head lay on Emma's chest. Emma gently ran her fingers through Regina's hair as a smile came to her lips. She really missed being in Regina's arms and last night was incredible. Taking her finger and gently tracing Regina's facial features as the brunette remained asleep. The intimate moment was ruined by Emma's phone ringing. Turning around slowly so she wouldn't disturb the brunette's sleep Emma answered her phone. It was Ruby saying that both Aurora and Mulan requested for Emma to meet them at Granny's Diner. Emma agreed and said she would be there soon. Once she hung up a new problem occurred for how was she going to get up without waking Regina. Taking Regina's arm and wrapping it around the pillow Emma slept on. She managed to get off the bed and put her clothes back on. Writing down a quick note so she wouldn't upset Regina and she silently left the room. When she got to the diner she was greeted by a very excited Aurora. "Good morning Emma how did you sleep for once I slept great", Aurora said happily. Giving Emma a flirty grin as she batted her eyelids at her, Aurora now wore a pink t-shirt with tight blue jeans that showed off her curves. Mulan stood behind her wearing a black t-shirt with a gray hoodie and dark blue jeans. Mulan's hair was pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing black boots.

"Good morning Mulan and Aurora I am glad you slept well", Emma said. "So what can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"You promised us a grand tour remember", Aurora told her. As she locked arms with Emma and said "So, White Knight where will you take us first?"

"Well, first let's go back to Granny's because I am starving", Emma answered. She decided to tell Aurora soon that she was taken and wanted her to stop flirting. Emma ordered some donuts and two milks and one hot chocolate. "Mulan wait here for our food please I need a word with Aurora", Emma said politely.

"Of course", Mulan said but her eyes said she was not okay with the idea. Emma led Aurora to corner and began her conversation.

"Look Aurora you are a very sweet girl and I appreciated everything you did for me when we were in Fairy Tale land", Emma began.

"You are welcome Emma I can't tell you how much I like you. You are so brave and beautiful I really want you to court me", Aurora said sweetly.

"Yeah about that you see I am currently courting someone else and I really need you to stop flirting with me okay because my girlfriend does not appreciate it", Emma said calmly.

"Who are you courting Emma?" Aurora asked.

"Regina", Emma said calmly.

"You mean the Evil Queen that cast the curse that trapped your mother and father here and ruined your chance at a happy life", Aurora said in shock.

"She is not like that anymore she has changed and I am in love with her", Emma said.

"But how could you love someone so heartless?" Aurora asked in shock.

"Like I said she has changed and I love her", Emma said.

"Well I think you deserve better Emma and I will prove to you that I am a better match for you then this Evil Queen", Aurora said firmly. Then she walked away with her head held high.

"Well that went well", Emma grumbled.

"Emma may I have a word with you?" Mulan asked quietly.

"Sure Mulan what is on your mind?" Emma asked.

"How did you make Aurora fall in love with you?" Mulan asked.

"What?" Emma asked in shock.

"I am just as good as a warrior as you and I am fairly pretty so why does she want you over me?" Mulan asked in confused tone.

"I don't know", Emma said. "But I am in love with someone else so if you want to win Aurora I would be happy to help you", Emma said.

"You would do that for me?" Mulan asked in disbelief.

"Of course we are both friends aren't we?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we are", Mulan said with a grin. Then out of character she embraced Emma in a hug as Emma hugged her back. Just then Regina entered the diner for she got Emma's message and wanted to meet her sweet Swan for breakfast. Her eyes turned cold when she saw that Mulan woman hugging her Emma. The blood in her veins boiled as she tightened up her hands into fists. Maybe Emma was wrong about Mulan for now this Aurora princess was chasing after her Emma. Now this Mulan girl was embracing her and one thing that was clear to Regina. Was that no man or woman was going to take her Emma from her. Not without a fight at least and Regina would give them one hell of a fight. For, she always gets what she wants and she wanted Emma to be hers' forever.

Author's Note : Sorry this chapter is a bit short the next one will be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


	4. Mine

Chapter 4: Mine

Regina's regained her composure as she looked around the diner. She saw Aurora giving Emma a loving look as Emma let go of Mulan. "Hey babe, when did you get here?" Emma asked with a big grin. She walked over to Regina and a brilliant idea came to the brunette for she decided it was time to show these newcomers who Emma belonged with. When Emma came close enough Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Emma's eyes widened with surprise but soon closed as the kiss deepened. Regina's tongue entered the blonde's mouth as Emma let out a moan of pleasure. When they broke apart both women were breathing heavily. "Well good morning to you to", Emma said with a big grin. Regina returned the grin and was happy with her results. Mulan looked away and Aurora was glaring at Regina. Oh yes these girls would learn real fast that they would not take Emma so easily away from her. Regina put a possessive arm around Emma and went to have breakfast with her girlfriend. Later that day Mulan and Aurora were talking to Snow and Charming so, Regina took Emma back home. "So, mind telling me what that kiss was for?" Emma asked.

"Why didn't you enjoy it", Regina asked as she lay on their bed.

"Of course but you never kissed me that passionately before while we were in public", Emma stated.

"I was just showing our newcomers who you belong with", Regina said coyly.

"Oh really and who do I belong with My Queen", Emma said as she crawled onto the bed. Regina had a better idea as she pounced on Emma holding her hands above her head. Sending hot wet kissed along her neckline and giving the blonde a hickey as Emma replied", I belong with you".

"Yes you do and I am going to make sure everyone remembers that", Regina said firmly as she pulled off Emma's shirt.

"You don't have to remind anyone babe, Mulan wants to be with Aurora and I promised I would help her win Aurora's heart", Emma explained while Regina undid her bra with her teeth.

"Maybe I don't but I don't like little princesses coming here and try to take you from me either", Regina said as began to lick Emma's nipple. Emma began to squirm as she felt Regina's tongue trace around her breast and sucking as much skin as possible.

"Come on Regina no one is going to take me from you. I love you and only you now will please drop this whole Aurora thing", Emma moaned as Regina began to nip at her nipple. Gently taking her finger and squeezing Emma's nipple she softly said", Okay for now but if she tries anything with you I will do something about it".

"Okay till then just try and be nice", Emma said. Regina just smiled as she gave Emma a kiss. Then Emma's phone began to ring and Regina did not want to be interrupted so in one quick motion she grabbed Emma's phone. "Regina give that back it could be important", Emma said trying to grab the phone. Instead Regina grabbed her handcuffs and cuffed Emma to the bed. "No fair Regina", Emma cried angrily.

"Wait here baby I'll be right back", Regina said slyly. She went out into the hall and answered the phone. It was Ruby apparently Aurora wanted Emma to take her to the library. "Tell Aurora Emma is busy and let Snow take her", Regina said. Ruby not wanting to argue said okay and hung up. Regina returned to a very angry Emma.

"Regina that could have been important", Emma said.

"Sorry baby but I promise it wasn't so please don't be mad", Regina said with a cute pout. Then she slid down and pulled of Emma's pants with her teeth as she slid off her panties. Pulling out the other handcuffs she cuffed Emma's ankles to the bed as well. Rubbing Emma's clit trying to make Emma moan a bit Regina began to lick and placed her finger in there. Emma began to moan and try to break free of her cuffs. But it was hopeless Regina had her exactly where she wanted her. Licking her stomach as her fingers tickled up Emma's ribs causing the blonde to pant with pleasure. "Say your mine Emma", Regina begged as she sent kisses along her chest.

"I'm yours", Emma moaned.

"Hell yeah you are now give me a kiss", Regina said as she pulled Emma's hair and gave her a passionate kiss. Later that day when Emma was freed she decided to hurry up and get Aurora and Mulan together. Aurora seemed to like Emma because she was nice to her. So, Emma told Mulan to do something nice for Aurora. Mulan thought for a bit and decided to take Aurora back to the library since she loved books. Aurora was happy to read some of the books to Mulan and Emma prayed that Aurora would love Mulan and stop flirting with her. She liked Aurora but as a kid sister and wanted to keep Regina's jealousy away but it was kind of hot to see Regina that jealous. Anyways once Aurora realized that Mulan loved her than Emma and Regina could go back to their semi-normal lives. After all her heart belonged to once person and that was Regina Mills.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	5. A Kiss

Chapter 5: A Kiss

For the past few days Aurora seemed to be liking Mulan. Snow with Emma's help showed them the wonders of Story Brooke. Mulan was fascinated by the new weapons but also was more cautious around them; Aurora was more into the new fashion for she liked to wear skirts and sandals. She begged Mulan to take her shopping which Mulan didn't mind for the woman enjoyed seeing Aurora in some of the outfits. Emma was relieved since Aurora had stopped flirting with her in a couple of days. Now she was turning her attention to Henry and Regina. Today they were taking Henry to the park for he really missed Emma and she had missed him. Regina packed a lunch and they all went to the park. At the department store Aurora was with Mulan and Snow trying on new clothes. "What do you think of this one?" Aurora asked as she came out in a red dress. It was long and went down to her ankles as it had slits so it showed off her long legs. It complemented her curvy and Mulan was finding it very hard not to look away.

"You look so beautiful Aurora", Mulan said with a blush.

"Good do you think Emma will like it?" Aurora asked slyly.

"Uh I don't know why do you ask?" Mulan asked suspiciously.

"I am trying to find the right outfit to wear so I can prove to Emma that I love her and she should be with me and not that Evil Queen Regina", Aurora said firmly while looking at a shiny green dress.

"But she has said before that Regina has changed so why don't you try to get someone else to like you?" Mulan asked trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"You are a good friend Mulan but the Savior needs a companion with a strong mind and a good heart. This Queen Regina is pure evil and will only hurt Emma in the end. But with me I will show her true love and not only treat her like a knight but as my Queen", Aurora said sweetly.

"Oh well that's good", Mulan muttered as she got up to walk away. A small tear fell from her face as her heart began to break. Why did Aurora have to love Emma so much? She was just as good as a warrior as her and just as pretty. But still Aurora wanted Emma so, how could she change Aurora's mind? Mulan did not want to be angry at Emma for it wasn't her fault but still how did she get Aurora to fall for her. As the day passed on Aurora found the perfect outfit now all she had to do was get Emma alone and away from Regina. She used something called a telephone and asked Emma to meet her at Granny's Diner. Emma came but Regina told her to be back at 7 for movie night. Emma went to Granny's Diner and opened the door to see the whole room dimly lighted by candles.

"Aurora, you in here?" Emma asked as she closed the door.

"Hello Emma", Aurora purred as the blonde saw her sitting on the counter. She wore a long red dress that revealed some cleavage and complemented her curves. Emma was stunned but quickly shook her head and got her mind to work.

"Aurora what did you want?" Emma asked cautiously.

Aurora strolled over to her as her hips swayed with every step as she said ", I want you". She gently wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and held Emma within her gaze.

"Aurora stop", Emma said getting Aurora's arms off her neck. "I told you I have a girlfriend and I am in love with her", Emma said firmly.

"But she is heartless", Aurora cried.

"No she isn't!" Emma exclaimed. "You may not believe me but Regina is the kindest sweetest person ever and I will only give my heart to her", she said firmly while crossing her arms. Aurora stood there in shock as the realization sunk in.

"You really do love her don't you?" Aurora asked. Emma nodded her head and Aurora looked away.

"I am so sorry Emma. I really liked you but you are in love with another", Aurora said.

"You know there is someone here who does love you", Emma said.

"Really who?" Aurora asked.

"Mulan", Emma said. Aurora's eyes widened as she realized all the wonderful things Mulan has done for her. Aurora quickly left the diner to go find Mulan and Emma went home. Aurora found Mulan in their room and without hesitation she kissed the Chinese woman.

"Can you ever forgive me for not seeing my true love all this time was you?" she asked.

"Yes, my sweet I will always forgive you", Mulan said as she kissed her princess again. When Emma returned home the house was quiet and Emma could not find Henry or Regina. She looked down the hall but nothing until she saw the kitchen light on and went toward it. What she saw made her heart stop and made her eyes grow wide with shock. In the kitchen was Regina in the arms of Sidney Glass. He held her tight as he kissed her lips and Emma out of sadness ran away. What Emma didn't know was the two broke apart smiling evilly.

"Did she buy it?" Sidney asked.

"Oh yes my dear she bought it", Regina said. Then in a flash the two became who they really were which were Hook and Lady Cora. "The Savior may escaped once but now we will have her", Cora said wickedly.

"Just as long as I get to keep her ", Hook said.

"First make sure Snow is distracted and I will bring you your prize", Lady Cora said. Emma went to her parent's house and was greeted by Snow White.

"Emma what is wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I saw Sidney kissing Regina", Emma sniffed.

"Oh honey please come in", Snow said as she led Emma into the kitchen. "Here I will make you something that will take the pain away", Snow said. She handed Emma a blue mug and Emma said thanks. She took a gulp of the liquid and it tasted good but then she felt dizzy and fell onto the floor. Snow stood over her smiling evilly as she said", Sweet dreams oh brave Savior". Then she turned to Cora and picked up Emma and disappeared with her. Regina came home with Henry as they prepared to have movie night with Emma, Snow and Charming. When she came into the kitchen her body stiffened for she felt something. It was magic but not her own and then her eyes widened with fear. It was her mother's magic. Lady Cora was in Story Brooke but the question was where is she and what is she planning?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Finding Emma

Chapter 6: Finding Emma

When Snow and Charming showed up Regina noticed Emma was not with them. "I need to speak with you two it is urgent", Regina said trying to sound calm. "Henry dear I want you to go up to your old room for a minute I need to speak with your grandparents", Regina said politely.

"Um okay", Henry said in a suspicious tone but did as he was told.

"What is wrong Regina?" Snow asked.

"Don't get upset but Cora was here", Regina told them.

"What do you mean she was here like in this house?" Charming questioned.

"Yes, I mean in this house like an hour ago", Regina answered.

"How can you tell?" Snow asked.

"Magic leaves a trail to the ones who use it and I can't sense Emma", Regina said.

"Last time I saw her she was heading here", Snow said.

"With Cora here and Emma missing this does not look good", Charming.

"You have no idea ", cackled a voice. Out of a dark mist Lady Cora appeared wearing a demonic smirk. Regina's face went pure white as fear gripped her heart as time stood still. "Hello Regina did you miss me?" Cora asked in a sweet tone.

"Hardly", Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Where is my grandson I was so looking forward to meeting him? Henry right after your father how sweet of you", Cora told her.

"You touch him and I will kill you", Regina growled.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Cora asked.

"No this is", Regina shouted and sent a fireball at her mother sending the woman crashing into a wall.

"Oh so that is how you want it Regina? Fine by me", Cora hissed sending a fireball at her daughter. The two sorceresses were having a magic duel as chairs were thrown everywhere. Charming and Snow stood by the stairs to keep Cora away from Henry. Henry who heard the racket went outside his old room to see what was the matter.

He saw a chair being flown at his mother and out of fright he shouted", Mom look out!" Regina looked up and threw the chair away but Cora had spotted Henry. With a snap of her fingers Henry appeared before her and everyone stood in shock.

"So, you must be little Henry. Oh what a handsome young man you will be", Cora said sweetly. Then turning to Regina she said", Time to make you strong daughter", she said in a cold tone. She grabbed Henry by the throat as she was about to reach inside his chest to grab his heart.

"No!" Regina screamed as she sent a trail of fire at her mother blasting her into a wall.

"Henry are you alright?" Snow asked as Charming helped him up.

"I think so", Henry said calmly. Regina walked over to her mother to make sure the woman was dead this time.

Cora looked at her and with a cold stare her final words were "Without me you will never save your precious Swan", then with a groan she died.

"Emma we have to find Emma", Regina said worriedly. Using her magic she focused on Emma and a magical trail was made that would lead them to Emma. Out by the Story Brooke docks in an abandoned boat an unconscious Emma lay fast asleep.

"Soon Emma when Cora returns I will get my revenge on Gold and then you and I will return to Never land and live happily ever after", Hook said lovingly. He gently stroked her golden locks as he gazed upon her sleeping figure. The trail led Regina and Charming to a boat. Snow stayed behind to protect Henry and prayed they bring back Emma home safely. Charming kicked the door open surprising Hook as he grabbed his sword.

"We don't want to fight Hook just gives us back Emma and no one will get hurt", Charming told him.

"Sorry your Majesty but Emma is coming with me", Hook said. He sprang at Charming as the two men fought. Hook lunged his sword only to have Charming block his attacks. Hook swung around slashing his sword into Charming's left arm Charming yelled out in pain as blood poured out of his arm. "Now to end this and make Emma mine", Hook said.

"Over my dead body you home wrecker", Regina growled. She threw a fireball at Hook sending him across the room making him unconscious. Then turning her attention to Charming she waved her hand over his wound and it was healed.

"Thanks", Charming said gratefully.

"Just lock him up before I change my mind and actually kill him", Regina said firmly. Charming nodded and dragged Hook outside and handcuffed him as he stuffed him in the back seat. Regina walked over to Emma and gently shook her. "Emma, Emma darling can you hear me?" Regina asked. She was beyond relieved when Emma opened her eyes. Emma stared at her in confusion as she sat up.

"Do I know you?" Emma asked.

"Very funny Swan", Regina said coyly as she tried to kiss Emma. But to her shock Emma pushed her away as she stepped back from the brunette.

"No I am being serious do I know you?" Emma asked as fear entered her eyes.

"Emma it is me Regina, don't you remember me?" Regina asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry but I don't know you", Emma said. Regina was heartbroken for whatever her mother did to Emma it took her memory away.

Yet, Regina was determined to get her Swan back so with a kind smile she asked"; I am a friend Emma will you please come with me?" To her relief Emma took her hand and she led her Swan outside to the car.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Rearranged Memories

Chapter 7: Rearranged Memories

Regina told Charming to take Hook to the jail cell and to make sure Emma didn't see Hook. She did not know what her mother did to her Swan but she knew that one-handed home wrecker had something to do with it. Emma looked around with a confused look but Regina reassured her with a smile as she took her by the arm and in a puff of mist they disappeared. They reappeared at Regina's house and Henry rushed outside and embraced Emma in a tight bear hug sobbing onto her shirt. "I was so worried about you I thought you might have gotten hurt. I am so glad Mom brought you back safely Emma", Henry said with a relieved smile. Emma just smiled at the little boy but had no idea who he was or anything. When Emma entered the house Snow embraced her but Emma did not recognize her either.

"What is wrong with Emma?" Snow asked in a worried tone.

"It seems my mother cast a memory spell on her but I don't know which one", Regina said sadly.

"Does she remember anything?" Snow questioned.

"Well she definitely remembers her name but I think that is it", Regina replied. "I am going to ask over Jiminy and see if he can help", Regina said as she called him. Within minutes Jiminy or Archie as he was once called came inside.

"Okay Emma my name is Jiminy and I am a friend", he said softly. "My friend Regina here is also a friend of yours and something happened to you and we want to know what you remember", he told her. Emma just nodded and began to tell her story.

"Let's see I lived in a world filled with magic in a small village where my father was a Shepard and my mother was a seamstress", Emma began. "Then one day when I was about 18 my village got attacked by trolls and our whole village was destroyed. My father and mother put me in a boat and I was cast out to sea so I would be safe. But I saw them being killed by trolls and I was the only survivor of my village. I drifted at sea for a long time then I met him", Emma said with a far off look.

"Who was he?" Regina asked trying to keep the venom from her voice.

"His name was Killian Jones but everyone called him Captain Hook because one of his hands got bitten off by a crocodile so he replaced it with a hook", Emma explained. "He rescued me from the sea and made me a member of his crew. We had such wonderful adventures and we even defeated a giant together", Emma said. Then a sad look appeared in her eyes as she continued to speak", I trapped the giant and he let me go but just as me and Hook were about to leave the castle the beanstalk began to break and we got separated then I remember waking up in his cabin to see this lady named Regina", Emma said smiling at Regina. Then turning to Jiminy Emma asked ", Can you please take me to Hook I really miss him". Regina's nostrils flared but kept her jealous manner in check. After all Emma was under some kind of spell and she knew which one so, she told Henry to keep an eye on Emma for a minute.

"So, Regina what is wrong with Emma?" Snow asked.

"My mother used a rearrange memory spell. It is a spell that can take a person's memory and the caster can make that person believe they lived a different life. Emma doesn't know you are her mother or that she has a son. In her mind she grew up in Fairy Tale land and is in love with Hook", Regina explained.

"How do we break the spell?" Snow asked.

"We need to talk to Gold he will know more about this then I would", Regina said.

"Jiminy stay here and guard Emma while Snow and I go visit Gold. Henry I want you to go to Granny's Diner and stay there with Red until we come to get you okay", Regina told him. Now Henry wanted to help Emma but he agreed and ran off to Granny's Diner. Regina and Snow went off to find Gold. Back at the jail Hook awoke with a groan as James glared at him. Hook had to find Emma but first he had to get rid of the King. Smiling mischievously a plan formed in his head.

"Oh your majesty you are probably wondering what happened to Emma right?" he asked softly.

"What did you do to her you snake. When she came outside she acted like she didn't recognize anything or anyone?" James questioned.

"It was Cora's idea not mine but since I respect Emma I will tell you", Hook said motioning for James to come closer. When he did in one quick motion Hook threw some powder on James and he fell over unconscious. Kneeling down and sliding his hands through the bars Hook grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Then he dragged James in the cell and locked the door. With a grin he set off to find Emma and he knew just the place to start looking. Jiminy was in the kitchen getting some water when something got thrown in his face and he fell to the floor unconscious. Hook stepped over the man and went into the living room. "Emma darling I am here for you", he called sweetly.

"Hook oh Hook I missed you so much", Emma said as he kissed her. "Come on my love I am going to take you home but I am going to make you my wife", he said as he slipped a gold ring on her finger.

"Oh Hook I love you", Emma said with a smile. Then he led her away toward the ships. Regina and Snow returned to find Jiminy out cold and Emma gone.

"Hook must have took her", Snow said.

"We have to find Emma and make her remember who she is", Regina said. Gold gave them a powder that once sprinkled over Emma it would make her real memories return but first they had to find her. Out in the docks Hook with his old crew and Emma were about to set sail. Hook was going to settle his score with Gold later but first he wanted to marry Emma in a proper way.

"Where are we going darling?" Emma asked.

"To Never land Emma where we can be together forever", Hook said as he held her tight.

"You are so romantic my love", Emma said softly. Hook through a bean into the water as a swirling vortex formed and the ship began to sail into it.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	8. Reunited

Chapter 8: Reunited

As the ship sailed toward the vortex Hook leaned in to kiss Emma again. Now he was going to get his happily ever after with Emma permanently by his side. Just then Mr. Gold showed up in a cloud of smoke holding a sword. "Sorry Captain Ms. Swan is not going anywhere with you", he said softly.

"Crocodile it has been too long. Let's finish our duel so I can rip your heart out!" Hook growled as he lunged at Gold.

"Hook be careful", Emma said in a worried tone. The two men clashed their swords at each other as the crew watched in awe as they cheered on for their captain. Just then Snow, Charming, Red, Grumpy, and Regina appeared on the boat as they fought the pirates. Regina scanned the area looking for Emma and found her beloved Swan gazing at the fight between Hook and Gold. Regina used her magic to knock out the pirates so she could get closer to Emma.

"You will not win Crocodile!" Hook yelled as he lunged his sword at Gold. Gold blocked it and sent Hook flying into one of the post. With a snap of his fingers Gold tied Hook to the pole along with his men.

"Oh your Majesty I suggest you grab Ms. Swan before all of us get sucked into the portal", Gold called out to Regina.

"No I won't let you take Emma without Cora I used up the last magic bean I stole from that giant", Hook screamed.

"Sorry Captain have a nice trip home", Gold said as he vanished.

"Hook no I am not leaving him behind', Emma cried as she ran toward him. But Regina wrapped her arms around Emma in a tight embrace.

"Sorry Emma but you are coming with me", Regina said firmly.

"No, let me go", Emma begged as she struggled to break free.

"Never my sweet", Regina said as she pressed her lips to Emma's and in one swift movement she sprinkled the powder on Emma. Emma blinked and gazed into Regina's eyes as a confused look came to her. "Emma do you remember me?" Regina asked cautiously. Fear was in the brunette's heart as she held her beloved Swan.

"Regina what happened?" Emma asked as she looked around.

"Later my dearest let's go home", Regina said with a grin as they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The ship with Hook and his crew disappeared into the swirling vortex. They all besides Gold returned to Granny's as a confused Emma was being led in by a protective Regina. Snow and Charming hugged their daughter as Emma asked what had happened. According to Emma the last thing she remembered was Regina kissing Sidney and running to her mom's place. Her mom gave her a drink then everything was a big blur. Regina was upset by Emma's story and how her own mother tricked Emma like that. She told Emma what really happened and relief spread over the blonde's face.

"I should have known Cora had to do something with this", Emma said.

"Well it is all over now my Swan my mother and Hook will never bother you again", Regina said firmly. Hugging her close as she softly whispered in Emma's ear "Let's go home". Later that night Emma was in bed with Regina. The blonde was exhausted and immediately fell asleep as Regina held her tight. Running her fingers through Emma's hair as Regina gently traced her facial features with her finger. Regina had almost lost Emma today and it scared her to death. Seeing Emma's chest go up and down relieved Regina a great deal for Emma was safe and back in her arms where she belonged. Twirling with Emma's hair Regina grew worried that maybe something or someone might take Emma away. Worry filled her as she reached for her handcuffs and gently cuffed one of Emma's arms to the bedpost. Then gently wrapping her in a tight embrace so, nothing bad will happen and drifted off to sleep. Emma awoke with a groan and noticed Regina wrapped around her like a blanket and a smile came to her face. She tried stretching her arms but noticed one of her arms only stretched halfway. Looking up she saw it was cuffed to the bedpost and that puzzled Emma.

"Regina dear wake up", Emma said softly. Regina groaned as her eyes opened.

"Good morning my sweet", Regina said as she kissed Emma's lips. Before Emma could say anything else Regina moved down Emma's stomach and rolled up her shirt. Sending kisses on Emma's stomach making the blonde squirm.

"Regina, why is one of my arms handcuffed?" Emma asked.

"So, I could keep you safe", Regina replied as she snapped her fingers making Emma's shirt disappear. Leaning over Emma's chest, she undid Emma's bra with her teeth and she began licking around Emma's nipple.

"Regina, why do you need to handcuff me to make me safe?" Emma asked as she let out a moan.

"Because my Swan every time I leave you either some princess is eyeing you or some Captain kidnaps you and tries to make you his wife", Regina said as she sucked on Emma's breasts. Emma let out a whimper as used her free hand to push Regina off. Something obviously was bothering Regina and Emma didn't think now was the good time to have sex when her beloved Queen was upset. Yet, Regina didn't want to stop making love to Emma so with a snap of her fingers Emma's wrist were both handcuffed as Regina continued to suck on Emma's breasts.

"I guess that made you a little jealous", Emma stated as she tried to get Regina to talk to her.

"Insanely jealous", Regina purred as her fingers traveled down Emma's waist as Regina began to unbutton her jeans. Then pulling down her panties, Regina began to finger Emma's clit. The act made Emma pant heavily as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh Emma, I know it is silly because I know you love me. But just the thought of someone else touching you like this makes my blood boil. I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this", Regina said. She leaned in for a kiss as she drove her finger harder into Emma's clit causing Emma to scream. Yet, her screams were muffled out by Regina's kiss. The brunette sent her tongue deep into Emma's throat causing Emma to moan. Emma legs kicked from the pleasure Regina gave her and Regina continued it by squeezing Emma's breast together. Now Emma was really squirming as she began to sweat and moan. Finally the kiss ended as both women breathed heavily.

"Regina, what are you going to do keep me locked in here and ravish me every day for the rest of your life?" Emma asked softly.

"Well, the idea did cross my mind once or twice", Regina said with a sly grin. "Course I do have to share you with Henry and your parents will kill me if I kept you all to myself", Regina stated. "I hate feeling this way but when it comes to you I don't like sharing you. Only with Henry I would but anyone else I don't want to", Regina muttered.

"Hey I got plenty of jealous moments too", Emma said. "Like when you having sex with Graham and how you flirted with Sidney", Emma said firmly.

"Oh did that make you jealous my Swan?" Regina asked coyly.

"Yes, I didn't like thinking that anyone touched you before I did which sounds stupid I know but I don't like sharing you either", Emma said. "The one I was really jealous of was well Daniel", Emma admitted.

"But Emma I told you I just kissed him. I never slept with him", Regina said.

"Yeah but you were going to marry him if it wasn't for Cora", Emma said. A tear fell from her face as she looked away from Regina.

"Emma what is wrong?" Regina asked.

"This may sound heartless but part of me is glad he died because then you and I got to be together but part of me wishes that he was alive so you could have your happily ever after", Emma said.

"You and Henry are my happily ever after", Regina said as she kissed her lips. The handcuffs came off and Emma lay on top of Regina gently kissing her neck.

"There is something I wanted to ask you for a very long time", Emma said.

"What is it?" Regina asked. Sliding off the bed Emma opened up the closet door and pulled out her red jacket. Reaching into the pocket she pulled out a velvet box. Walking over to Regina and kneeling down as she took her hand.

"Regina Mills would you marry me?" Emma asked.

Tears filled up her eyes as she said "Yes". Then Emma placed a ring on her finger and kissed her lips.

Epilogue

A few months' later Regina and Emma were married. They moved back into Regina's house with Henry as they lived in Story Brooke. A few more months later Mulan and Aurora were married and with the help of magic they were able to have a baby girl named Laura. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
